


to grow again.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Help, M/M, Short Drabbles, Spoilers for the end of It Chapter Two, and technically day 3 of fictober, this is a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Rich, it's been two days, you need to eat something."





	to grow again.

"Rich, it's been two days, you need to eat something."

Ben's hand is soft on his shoulder but Richie takes little note of it - there was a time where he would flinch away from any boy's touch - but now, he feels nothing. 

He snorts. Maybe that sloppy bitch Peniswise finally perhaps had a purpose into making him feel less bad about what he craved - or maybe it was Adrian Mellon's story, his unfortunate death - or, or maybe it was Eddie fucking Kaspbrak in all of his glory. 

It's been twenty-seven years but meeting Eddie again was like falling in love all over again - or maybe, more pathetically, he never fell out of love with Eddie. 

Speak of the <strike>devil</strike> <strike>angel</strike> love of his life, Eddie stirs slightly and while Richie's heartbeats painfully in his chest, the hazel hues - that Richie has been falling, falling, falling for years now - are revealed in a way that makes him unable to breathe. 

His mouth opens - his pretty, plush lips that Richie hates so much because he can't stop craving them - then closes before Eddie finally rasps out, "Richie?" 

"Fuck..." he says before he can help himself and the strange younger part of himself feels like he will be scolded - he's wondered when this little Richie was brought back into his head but another part of him knows that young Richie has been brought to the forefront with Eddie re-entering his life. 

Eddie's face breaks into a half-crescent moon smile, his cheeks alive with more color than before and despite his chestnut brown eyes drifting closed again, lashes licking his cheekbones, Richie is assured that he'll make it. 

That they'll make it. 

That maybe they could try this again. 

He brings his fingers up to brush his lips where Eddie had pecked him when the others were gone and Eddie believed he was dying. 

Maybe they can grow again, into each other. 


End file.
